firefandomcom-20200223-history
Chatham-Kent Fire
History The Chatham-Kent Fire Department was created in 1998 through an amalgamation of the City of Chatham, the Town of Wallaceburg and all of the assorted towns, villages and townships of Kent County. These included the following fire departments: *Blenheim *Bothwell-Zone-Euphemia *Chatham *Chatham Township *Dover Township *Dresden *Erieau *Harwich Township *Orford-Highgate *Howard Township *Raleigh Township *Ridgetown *Thamesville *Tilbury *Tilbury East Township *Wallaceburg *Wheatley The fire department is composite - stations 1 and 2 are full-time, station 3 has full and part-time firefighters and the remaining stations are part-time. Apparatus roster Shop number in brackets. 'Station 1 - Chatham, 5 Second St.' Built 1978 :Unit 1-11 '(02FD004) - 2003 HME 1871 / Fort Garry (1050/800/40F) (SN#M6921) :'Unit 1-13 (08FD006) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway :Unit 1-14 (96FD094) - 1996 E-One Hurricane / Superior (1250/200/95') (SN#SE 1627) :Unit 1-21 (95FD085) - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1449) :Parade "Unit 3-41" '(41FD003) - 1941 International / Pirsch (-/-/65') 'Station 2 - Chatham, 270 Sandys St. Built 1980 :Unit 2-11 (01FD010) - 2002 HME 1871 / Fort Garry (1050/800/20A) (SN#M6887) :Unit 2-14 (06FD009) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1750/500/75') (SN#132095 / SE 3370) 'Station 3 - Wallaceburg, 786 Dufferin St.' Built 1958 :Unit 3-11 (13FD068) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway (1050/1000/?) :Unit 3-12 (07FD066) - 2007 International 4400 / Rosenbauer (420/1500) :Unit 3-13 (11FD079) - 2011 International 4400 / Eastway :Unit 3-14 (91FD043) - 1991 Grumman Panther Aerialcat (1250/200/102' tower) (SN#18475-AC102) 'Station 4 - Dover, 7112 St. Philippe Line, Grande Pointe' Built 1959 :Unit 4-11 (07FD071) - 2007 International 4400 / Dependable (1050/1000/20F) (SN#P358-1000-1000-06) :Unit'' ''4-12 (01FD108) - 2001 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry (450/1500) (SN#M6602) :Unit 4-13 (94FD065) - 1994 Ford F Super Duty / Dependable 'Station 5 - Tuppervile, 3 John Park Line' Built ? :Unit 5-11 (07FD056) - 2006 International 4400 / Dependable (1050/1000/20F) (SN#P356-1000-1000) :Unit 5-12 (91FD061) - 1990 Ford F800 / Fort Garry (625/1400) (SN#M4475) :Unit 5-13 (11FD057) - 2010 International 4400 / Dependable :Parade (59FD055) - 1959 Fargo 700 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (SN#392521) 'Station 6 - Dresden, 175 Lindsley St. E.' Built ? :Unit 6-11 (03FD021) - 2003 International 4400 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/20F) (SN#M9017) :Unit 6-12 (93FD054) - 1995 GMC Top Kick / Dependable (350/1850) :Unit 6-13 (10FD083) - 2010 International 4400 / Eastway :Unit 6-14 (09FD114) - 2009 Spartan / Rosenbauer Viper (1250/340/75') (SN#C069297) :Parade (43FD019) - 1943 Ford / Bickle (420/250) :Parade (37FD020) - 1937 Ford / Bickle (2x50 soda/acid) 'Station 7 - Chatham South, 10133 Longwoods Rd.' Built ? :Unit 7-11 (99FD102) - 1999 International 4900 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/30F) (SN#M6317) :Unit 7-12 (91FD058) - 1990 Ford F800 / Fort Garry (625/1400) (SN#M4476) :Unit 7-13 (11FD062) - 2011 International / Dependable 'Station 8 - Thamesville, 97 Industrial Rd.' Built ? :Unit 8-11 (10FD116) - 2010 Pierce Contender (1250/1000/?F) (SN#23553) :Unit 8-12 (00FD105) - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry (350/1500) (SN#M6583) :Unit 8-13 (94FD048) - 1995 Grumman / Almonte :Parade '(30FD049) - 1930 Ford Model 'A' / Bickle (40 gal. soda/acid) 'Station 9 - Bothwell, 137 Elm St. Built ? :Unit 9-11 (13FD051) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway (1050/1000/?) :Unit 9-12 - 1995 GMC Top Kick / Robica-Forman (420/1800) :Unit 9-13 (92FD018) - 1992 Ford E350 / Champion 'Station 10 - Orford, 255 King St., Highgate' Built ? :Unit 10-11 (96FD075) 1996 GMC Top Kick / Superior (400/1200) (SN#SE 1593) :Unit 10-12 - 2013 International / Eastway (?/?) :Unit 10-13 (06FD130) - 2006 International 4400 / Lafleur (SN#1478) :Parade - 1938 GMC / General (?/?) 'Station 11 - Ridgetown, 17 Ebenezer St.' Built 1966/1981 :Unit 11-11 (98FD025) - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry (1050/1000) (SN#M6002) :Unit 11-12 (97FD032) - 1997 GMC C8500 / Dependable (625/1500) (SN#TP-284-625-1500-97) :Unit 11-13 - 2013 International 4400 / Eastway :Unit 11-14 - 2012 Rosenbauer Commander (1500/?/78' rearmount) :Unit 11-22 (91FD031) - 1990 GMC Top Kick / Dependable (625/1700) :Parade (37FD090) - 1937 Ford / Barton (250/250) 'Station 12 - Harwich North, 9906 Maynard Line' Built 1993 :Unit 12-11 (01FD109) - 2000 International 4900 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/45F) (SN#M6622) :Unit 12-12 (08FD069) - 2007 International 4400 / E-One (420/1500) (SN#132922) :Unit 12-13 (10FD072) - 2009 International 4400 / Eastway 'Station 14 - Erieau, 780 Ross Lane' Built 2010 :Unit 14-11 (09FD063) - 2009 Pierce Contender (1050/850) :Unit 14-13 (07FD046) - 2007 GMC C5500 4x4 / Dependable 'Station 15 - Raleigh North, 7584 6th Line East' Built 1993 :Unit 15-11 - 2013 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Eastway (1050/1000/30F) :Unit 15-12 (08FD076) - 2007 International / E-One (420/1500) (SN#132923) :Unit 15-13 (00FD106) - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry 'Station 16 - Raleigh South, 20218 Dillon Rd.' :Unit 16-11 - 2013 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Eastway (1050/1000/30F) :Unit 16-12 (98FD091) - 1998 Freightliner / Dependable (420/2500) :Unit 16-13 (10FD080) - 2009 International Durastar / Eastway 'Station 17 - Merlin, 9 Sullivan St.' Built 1970/1978 :Unit 17-11 (09FD064) - 2009 Pierce Contender (1050/640) :Unit 17-12 (10FD084) - 2010 International 4400 / Asphodel (500/1500) :Unit 17-13 (90FD088) - 1990 Chevrolet / Unicell 'Station 18 - Blenheim, 2 Charles St.' Built 1984 :Unit 18-11 (01FD012) - 2001 International 4900 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M6627) :Unit 18-12 (09FD092) - 2009 International 4400 / Asphodel (500/1500) :Unit 18-13 (07FD067) - 2007 International 4400 / 1994 Kent Fabricators :Unit 18-14 (00FD015) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II (1750/500/75') (SN#121968) :Unit 18-23 (03FD027) - 2003 Ford E350 / Demers :Parade (48FD013) - 1948 International KB-6 / Bickle (500/500) 'Station 19 - Tilbury, 9 Superior St.' Built ??/Rennovated in 2010 :Unit 19-11 (01FD110) - 2001 International 4900 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M6626) :Unit 19-12 (95FD039) - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (200/2200) :Unit 19-13 (11FD087) - 2010 International 4400 / Eastway Heavy Rescue :Unit 19-14 (08FD115) - 2009 Spartan / Rosenbauer Viper (1250/340/75') :Parade (38FD036) - 1938 Ford / Bickle :Antique - 1869 Hose Cart 'Station 20 - Wheatley, 130 Talbot Trail West' Built 1987 :Unit 20-11 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Eastway (1050/1000/30F) (ex-Unit 1-11) :Unit 20-12 (10FD095) - 2009 International 4400 / Asphodel (500/1500) :Unit 20-13 (06FD016) - 2005 International 4400 / Lafleur :Parade (53FD081) - 1953 Chevrolet / Bickle (425/300) 'Spare apparatus' :Unit 99-11 - (03FD077) - 2003 International 4400 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/10A) (SN#M9018) :Unit 99-13 (83FD073) - 1983 Ford E / Childs 'Assignment unknown' :1989 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500) (SN#6833) 'On order' :2014 International / Rosenbauer tanker to replace Unit 7-12 :2014 International / Eastway heavy rescue to replace Unit 9-13 'Retired apparatus' :1991 Ford CF8000 / Phoenix pumper (1050/500/55' boom) (SN#90-04-967-264) :1990 Ford E350 high level rope rescue :1990 GMC C7000 / Hub heavy rescue :(90FD078) - 1989 International 4900 / American Eagle pumper (840/1000) (SN#C-1295) :1989 Ford C8000 / Hub pumper (840/500/55' Thibault boom) (SN#1525) :(88FD001) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Superior (1250/500) (SN#SE 929) :1988 White Xpeditor / Superior pumper (1250/500/75' telesqurt) (SN#SE 855) :(88FD074) - 1988 Ford F800 / Fort Garry tanker (500/1200) :1988 GMC / Unicell light rescue :1987 GMC C7000 / Hub pumper (625/500) (SN#1310) :(87FD053) - 1987 Ford F800 / Hub front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#1220) :(87FD038) - 1987 Ford E350 / Whiting light rescue :1986 GMC 7000 / V&M Millwrights tanker (-/3200) :1986 Ford F800 / Almonte tanker (400/1500) :(86FD093) - 1986 GMC Value Van 35 step van water/dive rescue :(86FD062) - 1986 Ford E350 / Unicell light rescue :1986 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue :1986 Ford E350 / Whiting light rescue :(85FD022) - 1985 GMC Vandura / Unicell light rescue :1984 Mack-Renault / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :(84FD079) - 1984 Ford E350 / Mark Bodies light rescue :1984 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue (84FD070) :(82FD068) - 1983 GMC 7000 / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#830003) :(83FD035) - 1983 Chevrolet Van 30 / Childs light rescue :1981 Ford F / King pumper (840/800) :1981 International S1800 King / pumper (625/800) :1981 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue :1981 GMC Vandura 35 command :1980 GMC 7000 / King tanker (350/1500) :1980 Dodge Kary Van light rescue :1980 Ford E / Whiting command unit :(80FD082) - 1980 GMC / King tanker (625/1500) (SN#800008) :1979 Ford C / King pumper (625/800) :(VEFD47) - 1979 International CO1810B / King pumper (625/500) :1979 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/200/75' Telesqurt) :1979 International S1800 / King front-mount pumper (625/600) (SN#79057) :1979 Dodge Power Wagon 300 / King mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#79012) :1979 GMC C7000 / King tanker (325/1400) (SN#79033) :1978 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/1000) :1978 Ford L800 / King pumper (625/700) :1978 Chevrolet C65 / King pumper (625/800) (SN#77074) :1977 International CO1910B / King pumper (840/500) :1977 Ford F800 / King tanker (250/1400) :1976 Chevrolet Scottsdale light rescue :1975 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/-/75' Telesqurt) (ex-London Fire Services) :1975 Ford C900 King / pumper (840/600) :1974 International CO1910B / King pumper (1050/500) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (1050/800) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (840/600) :1974 International L1700 / King front-mount pumper (625/500) :1974 Ford C800 / King tanker (200/1200) :1974 GMC 6500 / V&M Millwrights tanker (100/3000) :1974 Dodge 800 tanker (-/2000) :1972 Ford L800 / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#72018) :1972 International CO1910A / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1971 Dodge 700 / King tanker (250/1500) :1970 Fargo 700 tanker (200/1500) :1966 Ford C850 / King pumper (840/500) (ex-Waterloo Fire Rescue (Ontario)) :1966 Ford C950 / Lafrance pumper (840/600) :1964 International L / King pumper (625/800) :(VEFD40) - 1954 AM General Military pattern / Local tanker (-/1500) External links *Chatham-Kent Fire Department *Fire Safety in Chatham-Kent *Chatham-Kent Fire Department Facebook page Category:Kent County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Departments operating Lafleur apparatus Category:Departments operating Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus